Please Save Me Tonight
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: "Because within this pitch black darkness/You are shining so brightly" Jerza angst. Written for profugusveneficus on tumblr


**A/N: I'M SORRY I TRIPPED AND FELL INTO A BLACK HOLE.**

 **Before you guys kill me before quite literally dropping off the face of the planet (lol so many astronomy puns haha) just know that I dragged myself out of an incredibly dangerous, light-consuming _black hole_ of oblivion. The lengths I go for you guys.**

 **Hahaha jkjk I kid. But in all seriousness, I'm really sorry for disappearing on you guys like that. Writing has been extremely hard for me lately, with my first year of college now behind me and all the stress blah blah blah. I'm not even sure when I'll be able to write next, because I've been in a funk lately. I'll do my best to get out of this.**

 **This was written for the amazing** profugusveneficus **on tumblr, who I love because of beautiful jellal headcanons and awesome conversations. I'm so sorry this is so late, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **I listen to kpop, so I came up with a playlist for this piece (highly recommend you read the lyrics/listen to the songs even if you don't like kpop):**

 **1) Save Me- BTS (HIGHLY INFLUENCED THIS PIECE)**

 **2) Run- BTS**

 **3) Miracles in December- EXO**

 **4)** **Don't Go- EXO**

 **5) Promise- EXO**

 **Sorry for any typos.**

* * *

 **Please Save Me Tonight**

 ** _We could have been so happy together._ _If only it was another time, another life._**

* * *

It gets harder everyday, being with her and not being able to drink her blood. He holds back the beast inside, because if he drinks her blood, he will never forgive himself. However, whenever he sees the side of her neck, so unblemished and pulsing with life, he feels the animalistic side of him stir to life, urging him on, telling him to indulge himself. But he can't, all for one simple reason.

She is a human, an innocent human, and he is a disgusting beast who cannot, must not, hurt her, because he loves her. He's only known her for a few months, really, and doesn't know her past by any means. But there's something completely whole and light about her that he sees, and that's what made him fall for her, all those months ago.

He knows this won't end well. He's lived a long life, longer than most of his kind, and over the years, has built up a massive body count in his wake. He doesn't mean to, but this kind of endless thirst can only be suppressed for so long. He despises what he is, and asks himself countless times why he remains alive. He could kill himself easily (he has the power to do so) but has yet to act upon his wishes. Then he realizes why, when he sees her.

Beautiful scarlet hair, thick and luscious, flows down her back in gentle waves, framing high, elegant cheekbones and a swan-like neck. Full lips and bright eyes, deep brown and full of vitality. When he sees her smile, he knows that she is the only thing that keeps him clinging to life.

It's not just the physical aspect of her that appeals to him. She is beautiful, that is certain, but there is an inner beauty that most shallow men do not pick up. She's intelligent and brave, full of cunning and wit. Most women, when they see him, swoon upon seeing his features (he won't deny his attractiveness) but she was different. She didn't view him as a man to seek pleasure from. She viewed him as an actual human being, and saw him as a friend.

However, because he's tainted with so much blood, the hunters are after him, and they're closing in. They've nearly killed him three times in the last fifty years, which goes to show how much more determined they are to kill him. Evading them is easy, but it's becoming more difficult as they grow more persistent to see him bleed.

He closes his eyes and wraps his arm around her waist. She's fallen asleep again, but he doesn't mind. It's a good chance to look at her and marvel at her beauty, both inner and outer. She is a kind and benevolent creature, and he wordlessly brushes his fingers against her cheek, pulls her hair away from her neck. It feels like silk in his hands, and he lets it slide sinuously through his fingers, admiring the brilliant scarlet that he can see despite the pitch darkness. He watches the blood pulse against his fingers, and he feels his teeth grow. Angrily, he tries to push back the urge, but it surges against him, making him strain.

He presses his nose against her neck, suppressing a growl, and inhales, calming himself on her sweet scent. She smells like strawberries and sweet vanilla, and he calms immediately, his teeth receding, for now.

He sighs, and kisses her smooth neck. _We could have been so happy together,_ he thinks bitterly. _If only it was another time, another life._

* * *

She's roused by him nuzzling the side of her neck. She doesn't respond, but silently enjoys the feel of his lips on her neck. It's the closest thing to a kiss from him that she'll ever receive, so she takes it willingly.

He's a beautiful man, full of power and goodness. That's what first drew her to him, that rainy night so long ago. She was on the trail of one of _them_ , when she'd collapsed from exhaustion. He'd stopped and saved her, and brought her back to his home. Erza doesn't know if there's anything she can do to repay him for his kindness.

She feels him tense against her body, and knows he's leaving. It's the type of feeling that settles in her bones and lays a heavy weight on her heart. She stays still, holding her breath, and prays for him to stay, but he never does.

He runs a finger down her cheek, over her lips, and untangles his legs from hers. There's a predatory-like grace to his movements as he slides lithely over the covers and off the bed. If it weren't for Erza's acute senses and her wakefulness, she'd have never known he was awake.

She opens her eyes as he makes his way out of the bedroom. He's shirtless, and she can see the rippling muscles rolling on his back as he opens the door, letting a sliver of light shine through. He turns his head slightly, allowing Erza to see the dark blue hues of his hair, and the tattoo that sprawls across his cheek, which he has to cover an old scar. It looks black in the faint light, but Erza knows that it's actually a dark shade of maroon.

She holds her breath as he pauses, one hand gripping the door frame. _Come back,_ she prays. _Please, come back._

But she knows he won't.

The door closes, and he's gone.

She closes her eyes, but sleep won't come. It's hard to fall asleep without him here, but she's got other heavy thoughts weighing on her mind. Like, _that_ one.

The one she's been set out to kill.

She watched as he killed her best friend, right before her very eyes. It was over ten years ago, and she and Simon had been out, traipsing through the woods. She'd watched as a shadowy figure, cloaked in death, snatch Simon out of thin air, fangs ripping through skin. It was too dark out to get a glimpse of the creature, but Erza remembered it's eyes, a poisonous green. She'd barely managed to get away, but luckily, the creature had its meal.

She's heard many stories about him over the years. He's the only vampire in the world who's lived through several millennia. He's killed hundreds of thousands of people, and those who survive say he's been marked by so much blood, there's a permanent stain on his face. If he has a real name, no one knows, but his mysterious reputation has earned him the nickname, Mystogan.

She shudders, and sits up in bed. There's no point in sleeping; the night is almost over anyway.

She gets up, her feet not making a sound on the tiled floor, and reaches for the robe slung carelessly over the back of a chair.

Erza sighs, leaving the room to wander down the dimly lit hallways of Jellal's home. She's been here for almost four months, and she feels as though this place is home. Not the spartan flat back in Crocus, but here in Magnolia. It's not a giant house, not by any means, but it's homey and is filled with Jellal's presence.

One thing, she notices, is that there are no photos in the house. His walls are bare, save for the few landscape paintings she recognizes as landmarks of Fiore. She wonders why he has no photos, but she doesn't really mind. He's been a very private person his entire life, and if he's keeping secrets from her, she can understand.

She enters his kitchen, and notices that he's made a pot of coffee. He doesn't particularly like it, but ever since he welcomed him into his house, he's been making it for her. It's kind of him to make a pot so early in the morning (still night really) so it's ready for her when she wakes up, but she's come to realize that these little acts of kindness are what makes up Jellal. He's kind, warm, and full of life. To her, he is the light in this dismal world, and when she's with him, she can forget about Simon, and the beast that took his life. When she's with Jellal, she can almost believe that she's normal, and living a normal life. So she smiles at this tiny gesture of affection and pours herself a cup, inhaling the warm, rich scent.

She makes her way back to the bedroom, coffee in hand. Closing the door, she quickly undresses out of her pajamas, and reaches for her clothes. Another kindly gesture Jellal has done for her is buy her new clothes. Beautiful dresses and fashionable tops, but she ignores these. Instead, she goes for her bloodstained and ratty leather, dressing in tight pants (helps with movement) a black top, her heavy leather jacket, and tall boots. Hidden inside the boots are her prized possessions, and she pulls them out.

Two beautifully crafted wood daggers, their edged honed to a fine razor. They're so sharp that they rival some swords, and if she were to run her fingers along the edge in this moment, she'd cut herself open. She wishes for her yew wood katana, but she left it back home in Crocus, with a large gash in its edge. She'd originally planned on fixing it and bringing it with her, but word had gotten out that Mystogan had appeared around Magnolia, and she rushed here before she could repair her sword.

She slides the knives back into place and shoves her boots onto her feet. Tonight isn't a good night, she realizes, as she makes her way out of the house. There's too many thoughts jumbled up in the maze of her mind, thoughts of Jellal, Simon, and _it._ Too many of _it._

Maybe a late night wander through the woods can clear her mind. Plus, there's plenty of _them_ running around, so maybe if she searches hard enough, she'll find one, and rid Fiore of another monster.

She takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky, seeing the full moon like a giant eye, staring at the world from above. It's a beautiful night, peaceful even, but the turmoil inside Erza's mind is chaotic. She shakes her head, tying up her signature red hair, and lopes into the woods, her feet silent against the hard ground.

* * *

He sighs. He's hungry, so very hungry, but the deer that once populated these woods have either fallen to his fangs or have gained enough sense to realize this forest isn't safe anymore. There's hardly any life amongst these trees anymore, and he knows it's his fault. The forest is all but dead, and even the trees don't dance in the wind like they used to do. It's a hushed, dead forest, and it's all because of him.

His body spasms as another wave of hunger washes over him. He shakes his head, but his sight is rapidly fading in and out, and his fangs are jutting out over his lips. He's too hungry to suppress the urge, and the beast inside him is winning.

He hates this. It's called the Blood Lust, when a vampire is in such a desperate need of blood that the animalistic nature inside wins against the human. When Jellal enters the Blood Lust, he experiences an out-of-body episode, and has to watch the beast rage. He can't do anything until the beast's hunger has been quelled.

He's thrown out of his body again. The Blood Lust has taken hold, stronger this time, stronger than ever before. He knows this because he's been refraining from drinking blood for quite some time now. Quite possibly because of _her_. But refraining from drinking blood has turned him into this bloodthirsty beast with an unquenchable thirst, and he knows he's brought this upon himself. The only thing he can do right now is pray some unsuspecting beast wanders by, so he can rid himself of this hunger, at least for a short time.

He wishes for salvation. He wants to be able to breathe freely again, to wake up from this nightmare he's been living in for so long. He hates tonight, he hates being trapped inside his own mind. He's dead.

He is so lonely. Being a monster has trapped him forever, to forever be alone. All he wants is to be rid of this curse, to be _hers_. It's so dark without her here, and it's so dangerous how wrecked he is, lost in his own mind with no way out.

 _Save me,_ he thinks bitterly as the monster takes control. _Save me because I can't do it myself._

* * *

The forest is tense tonight, she notes, drawing her daggers from her boots. The trees, despite the slight breeze, are deathly still, and nothing moves on the forest floor. There's a strange feeling in the air, full of fear and death. Erza does not like it.

It reminds her of that night, but she shakes off the feeling. She refuses to think about it any longer- too much in one night can do terrible things to her brain. However, she keeps light on the balls of her feet, hefting her daggers in her hands.

The forest is holding it's breath.

Something's out there.

* * *

Blood. He must have blood.

At least, that's what Blood Lust Jellal thinks. The real Jellal is currently locked in his own mind, able to see but unable to do anything while the monster inside takes control. It's like a mental block between him and it, an invisible wall that he can pound on to his heart's content, but until the monster is satiated, he won't be able to take control.

He prays to god that no one is wandering out here in the woods. He remembers Erza loves these woods, and he winces. _Please, don't be out here tonight. Please._

Sometimes he wishes they'd never met. That she didn't wander into the woods months ago and collapse into his arms. He thanked the gods above for not being hungry at that time, and took her home, let her rest and get better. He knows that was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself.

And now he's in love with her. Which is the stupidest thing he's ever done (and since he's been alive since god knows when that's saying something). A vampire falling in love with a human girl screams tragedy. But at the same time, his heart calls out to her. Because no matter what, in this pitch darkness, she shines so brightly.

He- rather, _it_ \- hears a noise, and his head whips to the right, nostrils flaring, body tense. By now, he's sure his eyes have turned that nasty, eerie green they always do at the peak of his Lust, and now they must be burning. His nose twitches, and a familiar scent enters his nostrils. But Monster Jellal can't distinguish it's distinctive scent, and the real Jellal's senses have been muffled since _it_ took control.

 _No,_ he pleads, bashing against the invisible wall in his mind. _Stop._

But he can't, and can only sit back in hopelessness as his body pounces.

* * *

Something's coming.

She can feel it, nearly taste it in the air. She whirls her body around, trying to sense the _thing's_ presence, and hisses when a tree branch whips across her cheek, drawing blood to the surface. Snarling in anger, she wipes her cheek, smearing her blood.

A rustling in the trees behind her startles her, and she turns around just as a solid mass hurls itself at her, snarling and growling like a wild beast. She can't even yell as it tackles her to the ground, pinning her legs down. The brunt force of it makes her lose grip on her daggers, and she curses as they go flying into the bushes.

The creature, whatever it is, is snarling into her chest, but as Erza orients herself, she realizes, with a deadly horror, that it's human.

Or at least, something with the body of a human. But it isn't a human.

It's one of those.

She snarls and struggles, wiggling her body around and flailing her arms, raining punch after punch on the thing's head. It's too dark to tell what it looks like, but then suddenly, as if the world is on her side, the moon comes out, and rains it's white light down into the forest, bathing Erza and the creature in it's glow.

Erza freezes, her eyes going wide as she recognizes the midnight blue hair above her, with the familiar scrawling tattoo running down his cheek. But his eyes, once so gentle and soft green, are now blazing poison. That's what sends the shivers down her back and transports her back in time.

This is the creature that attacked her all those years ago. This is the beast that killed Simon.

Jellal is a vampire.

* * *

His body crashes into the poor victim, sending their body into the ground, his on top. He can't tell who or what it is, and he prays that the monster in him will end it's life painlessly. However, the victim has other ideas in mind, and he winces as it begins to struggle, hitting his body with perfectly aimed, well-placed blows.

Jellal narrows his eyes, and forces himself to push out with all his will, trying to take control of his body. Just for a moment, he feels a give, and he manages to look with his own eyes at his victim. His eyes widen, seeing the familiar scarlet hair below, furious brown eyes narrowed in hatred, before he loses control.

 _ERZA!_ He bellows angrily, pounding again on the walls that confine him to his own mind. _ERZA NO!_

Moonlight floods into the forest, shining down on his blue hair and illuminating his face. Jellal watches from his mind's eye as Erza gasps and freezes, her eyes going wide as she recognizes his face. Jellal's body stills for a moment, and that's all Erza needs to kick her feet up, sending him flying backwards.

 _Erza, get out of here,_ he begs as his body gets back to his feet. The monster growls lowly in his chest as Erza raises her fists, jaw clenched and eyes burning with hatred.

"So it's you," she whispers, but Jellal's ears pick up on her muffled words. "You're the one I've been looking for."

 _Erza, stop this please,_ Jellal whispers, begging her to hear him. The monster is still, head cocked as Erza speaks. But Erza doesn't have much time before the monster grows bored, and turns her into it's meal. She needs to go.

"I've been searching for you for a long time," Erza continues, reaching into her jacket and drawing out a tiny knife. Jellal's eyes widen, as do the monster's as he notices the blade isn't steel, but rather wood. Erza notices the monster's momentary panic and grins.

"You killed my friend a long time ago, in the woods," she says, running her thumb along its blade. "You probably don't remember him, but he was big, with black eyes and brown hair. Wore an eye patch too, because the idiot though running through the pine trees without ducking his head was a good idea. But you don't need to know that. Like I said, a monster like you probably doesn't even remember killing him."

Oh Jellal does. He remembers that night, but he didn't know she was there to witness it. It was during another one of his Lusts, but it wasn't as strong as the one claiming his body now. He could still control some parts of him, and he remembers bumping into the boy in the woods, remembers biting down into the boy's neck while snapping both arms one hand. He remembers drinking the body clean, dropping the boy's still, white form onto the earth, hands dripping with blood. He remembers the boy's sightless eyes, remembers stumbling away from the crime scene once he regained full control of both mind and body.

Oh he remembers.

The monster snarls at Erza and bends his knees. Jellal panics, and presses his weight against the mental barrier. But it's strong- this is what he gets from holding back on his needs for so long.

"Are you even Jellal?" Her sudden question makes the monster pause, and that's all Jellal needs to take back control.

"Erza!" He gasps, falling to his knees. "Get-" He breaks off, coughing in pain as the monster roars furiously, fighting for control. He wheezes and sees Erza rush forward, concern evident in her gaze.

"Jellal!" She gasps, falling down to her knees beside him. He flinches when she touches his shoulder, the monster in him bashing against its restraints as it smells her blood. He moans, unconsciously leaning into her touch.

"E-Erza," he whimpers into her skin. "Y-You need to... g-go."

She trembles, and closes her eyes as her heart splits in two. A part of her clenches the dagger in her hand, desperately wanting to bring it down into Jellal's back. But the other part of her clings to his shoulder, desperate to hold him and and desperate to never let him go. Her internal war brews.

"E-Erza," Jellal pants, and he raises his head to meet her eyes. His own flicker from forest green back to poison, and Erza can see _his_ internal war as he fights to maintain control. The moon is shining bright tonight, illuminating the two of them both.

"E-Erza, we don't have m-much time," Jellal breathes, wincing in pain. "I-I'm such a weak person," he continues, his eyes closing.

"Jell-"

"But loving you has changed everything," he whispers, eyes opening, full of pain. "I tried, so hard, to change myself, to _fix_ myself, for you. No matter what happens-" his eyes focus on the dagger clenched in her hand "-my love for you will endure."

He raises a trembling hand, and touches hers holding the dagger. She gasps, trying to wrench her hand away, but his grip is iron. She looks down at his hand, veins prominent as he fights to hold her (as well as fight to keep the monster in), before meeting his gaze once again, her heart plummeting when she sees more poison than forest green.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "If I can put your heart to rest, kill me now. I won't fight you."

She holds her breath, eyes wide.

"It was always my fate to die by a hunter's hand," he says, voice deepening as he begins to waver in his control. "Curse me, this foolish destiny. But at the same time, I'm glad it's you that'll put an end to this monster. Your love is what I need, what will save me before I fall. So-"

"No!" Erza gasps, her eyes shutting. She drops the knife in her hand, her entire being trembling. "Jellal, I can't...I won't! I can't kill you."

He's quiet, and Erza opens one eye. The poison in his eyes has receded again, replaced with Jellal's forest green shocked expression. He opens his mouth, but Erza trucks on.

"It's too late," she whispers, clenching on to his hand. "I can't... I can't live without you Jellal. As much as... as _I hate you_ for killing Simon, I love you too much to kill you. So please, don't make me do this. Don't leave me. Don't disappear. When morning comes, please still be here, with me."

" _I am with you, Jellal Fernandes."_

"Erza," Jellal says, his control on the monster rapidly diminishing. "Thank you, for letting me be me again. With you, I can once again fly. Thank you for waking me up, from being suffocated in my nightmares. Thank you for being with me. But _you need to end this now."_

Her eyes widen, but suddenly Jellal's body surges up, flipping their positions so now Erza is lying on her back, arms pinned above her head as Jellal trembles above her, eyes flickering and fangs protruding from his upper lip. He flinches, shaking his head, trying to control himself, but at the same time, his hands are squeezing around Erza's wrists, making her wince in pain.

He opens his mouth, deadly fangs glinting in the moonlight, but before Erza can close her eyes, she is suddenly flung away, falling heavily on the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She hisses in pain, feeling her ribs smash into the ground, but what makes her blood run cold is the harsh, animalistic growl that echoes behind her.

She rises to her feet, eyes glued on the writing man before her. She sees her knife lying a few feet before her, and reaches for it, making sure to never take her eyes off of Jellal. Once she's grasped the weapon, she backs away slowly.

Jellal suddenly whips his head around, and Erza's heart plummets. His eyes are poison.

Erza raises her knife. Despite her entire being screaming at her to not fight, her body, her instincts command her to. After all, Jellal isn't in control anymore. The monster is.

Tears are pricking at her eyes. She doesn't bother to wipe them away, instead letting them fall down her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. _It all ends here,_ she thinks, bracing herself. _We can't make it._

 _But even at the end, as long as you're with me, I'll be okay._

Jellal lunges, and Erza meets him halfway, knife raised, with her cheeks wet.

* * *

It happens too fast. Jellal's body lunges forward, the monster's eyes glued to the pulsing life of Erza's neck. He tries, so hard, to win back control over his body, because he knows, heartbreakingly, that Erza has no chance. He heard the crack of her ribs when she hit the ground, and knows she's done for. The monster is too strong, too hungry, and it's going to kill her.

She's on the ground underneath him, face contorted in pain, writhing in a desperate attempt to get away from him. But it's no use; the monster has his face buried in her neck, and without warning, he bites down.

Erza wails in pain, her body going limp as the monster buries long fangs in her throat. He's got a bruising grip on her hips, fingers digging welts into her skin. Tears are falling down her cheeks as she opens her mouth in a scream of agony as he rips into her body, her lifeblood pouring out.

 _Stop this,_ Jellal begs, pounding on the mental barrier. _Please, stop this._

Tears are pouring down his cheeks as he sees Erza, limp with pain, under him- under the monster he is. He hates himself, hates the monster, hates this. He wants to die. He watches as Erza's eyes close, sees the trickle of tears down her cheeks, and fights desperately. He needs to break free, otherwise the monster is going to kill her. He sees her flickering pulse, feels it in the monster's teeth in her neck, and screams into his mind.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I love you._

* * *

Erza twitches. She can feel her life ebbing away, fixed on one point in her neck, a mind-numbing pain centered there. She can feel herself losing consciousness, her mind separating itself from her body.

She feels the knife in her limp fingers. She forces herself to open her bleary eyes, seeing the blurry moon above her, with Jellal's weight on her. Biting her lips, she raises her hand, seeing the pointed blade glinting in the light, and with the last of her strength, she brings it down.

Jellal feels the hard wood enter his skin and he howls, letting go of Erza's neck as he arches up, screaming in pain. Suddenly, the monster is gone, and Jellal is back in his own body, teeth receding as blood runs down his face.

He looks down in pain to see the Erza's knife sticking through his chest, _piercing her own body._ He gasps, ignoring the pain flooding through his body, to meet her dying gaze. She smiles a little, raising a free hand to cup his bloody cheek.

"Thank you," he breathes, his breath growing shallow, after all, she did pierce his heart. "You saved me."

She opens her mouth to speak, but her hand drops from his cheek to land on the bloodstained ground below. Jellal reaches for her, but her eyes have already grown dim, the life ebbing away. He cries out for her, but her body grows cold and still below him, and he watches as the last breath leaves her body.

"No..." he whimpers, but he knows he's not far behind. His body is growing numb, the poison from the wood spreading out from his heart. He's only got a few moments before he too, succumbs to the darkness.

He presses kisses all over Erza's bloodied face, kissing her forehead, then closing her sightless eyes before pressing his lips to her eyelids. He kisses her cheeks, her nose, before finally pressing his lips against hers, tasting her blood upon his mouth.

 _I'll follow you to the end of the world._

He closes his eyes, his breathing slowing as the poison in him begins to take effect.

 _Thank you,_ he thinks. _Thank you for saving me._

Jellal dies with a slight smile on his lips, his hand falling limp on Erza's own, while the cold moon watches from above.

* * *

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _I need your love before I fall fall_**

* * *

 **A/N: Last quote directly from BTS- Save me. Also there's plenty of quotes either taken directly from the other songs of the playlist or influenced from them.**

 **I'll do my best to get out of this funk as quickly as possible so I can give you patient, wonderful people the chapters of other stories you've been waiting for. Thanks for hanging with me, and I forgive you for sticking pins in a Wolf-voodoo doll. Don't worry, I've been doing it to myself too- I feel you guys.**

 **Also sorry for not responding to people who have been reviewing on my other stuff. It's been so long, I lost track of who I've responded to and who I haven't. Just know that I am thankful to you guys and I love you all very much. Thanks!**

 **As always, review and tell me what you think. It's always nice to see people commenting on my work, and I appreciate you guys telling me your thoughts.**

 **Love,**

 **Wolf**


End file.
